


Lustful Fairy.

by Sinfulnature1123



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 13:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinfulnature1123/pseuds/Sinfulnature1123
Summary: Requested story. A fairy appears before a pair of young siblings, though despite her cute appearance, wants more from them then games.





	Lustful Fairy.

Kai and Alli were always curious little things, and loved to explore the forest outside their home. Thankfully there wasn't much actual wildlife, as it could have been dangerous for the young children if there were. 

There was, however, long forgotten magic. And from that magic, came Mara. Mara was a fairy, small and cute with long purple hair tied into a ponytail. 

Upon being called out of the magic, she happily fluttered down to Kai and Alli, and introduced herself to the young siblings. The two could hardly believe it. 

A fairy, and actual, real, fairy, there to grant them wishes. It seemed the forest appreciated their attention, and gifted them with the wish granting friend. At least, that's what they seemed to believe, and what Mara agreed to when they asked. 

In truth, Mara's appearance wasn't quite so innocent as that. She had been watching the two of them exploring and playing in the forest for quite some time, and had grown fond of them personally; particularly Kai. 

It generally wasn't allowed to just go reveal yourself to humans, but after watching them for so long, she hadn't been able to help herself. And now that she had, there was no going back. Mara spent the day granting small, harmless wishes for the brother and sister to help their games through the forest. 

When they returned home from their games as the sun set, Mara quickly lead Kai to a room alone, away from Alli. 

Alli pouted, but figured they if she was going to play alone with her brother, she would have a turn some time later.

Mara smiled at the excitement in Kai's eyes as he asked her what kind of game she wanted to play with him. The fairy fluttered around his head, and said that for this game, he would need to remove his clothes. Kai hesitated at this, his brain hitting a sort of mental stop gap at this. 

He couldn't imagine why you would need to undress to play a game, but ultimately, he trusted Mara, and so followed her instructions. The lustful sprite watched with glee, her desires only burning hotter as she saw more of his body. 

He stood in front of her, slightly embarrassed to be naked, but believing that it wouldn't just be some kind of trick. He was even more sure of this when Mara began to undress as well. 

This didn't stop him blushing even harder at the situation, and shifting back and forth on his feet nervously. 

“Excellent!” Mara cheered, floating down into his hand. He didn't want to stare at her, but found himself unable to look away from her fully exposed body as he shakily asked what to do now. 

The fairy giggled and laid back, spreading her legs so he could see her small slit; already sopping wet with anticipation. 

Kai didn't know what this was or what she was doing, and was growing more anxious with each passing moment; unsure why exactly his member had started to grow stiff. 

With a giggle, Mara continued, explaining to him what he needed to do. Following his little fairy friend's instructions, Kai moved his other hand over and began to rub her body gently. 

She guided the boy through rubbing her sensitive chest, moaning softly from the contact before then moving him down to rub her slit. She bit her lip happily at the sensation, hips grinding back against his finger as he pressed against her. 

He felt himself blushing harder as his member stiffened more from this, unsure what exactly they were doing. He relaxed as Mara assured him he was doing well, and he would understand more when it was his turn. 

But right now it was her turn, and he was doing wonderfully. Kai nodded, and kept going, playing with Mara's tiny body, innocently as far as he was aware; despite the fairy's rather erotic moans from his toying with her. 

Despite Kai's not really knowing what Mara was having him do, it didn't take very long for him to bring her off; her tiny little pussy only able to handle so much when he was directed to start pushing his fingers into her. 

He worried he was hurting her when she began to cry out, but as she panted, she assured Kai that he had done well; making him blush again as she kissed his cheek. She asked if he was ready for his turn, and after assuring him that it wouldn't hurt, he nodded. 

Mara happily fluttered down to Kai's now fully hard member. Kai shuddered at the feeling of her soft, smooth body against his cock. She locked both of her arms and legs around the rod, gently kissing at its tip as she began to grind her body against him member. 

Kai moaned Mara's name gently, legs wobbling gently. He sat down against a nearby wall as Mara kept going, her movements getting faster and more aggressive as she moved her body, arms, and legs up and down his cock, kissing and licking whatever she could reach. 

The sound of Kai's hesitant moans only encouraged the lewd little fairy to keep going, getting faster and more heated. As she ground her wet slit against his shaft, Mara grinned at seeing the precum leaking from the slit of his tip. 

She moved up to the top and began to lick as much of it up as she was able. Feeling his cock twitch as her tongue brushed across the entrance, she grinned deviously, and pushed her tiny fist into the opening. 

Her small nature made it a relatively small intrusion; but an entry of any size into some place that sensitive was bound to get an intense result. And indeed, Kai only lasted a few more briefly moments before Mara had to push herself back to avoid getting shot off of Kai's member by his first ever orgasm. 

She watched it with a grin, nuzzling Kai's warm member and rubbing her face against it as he panted, coming down from the release. 

Mara looked up at him, “Did you like that~?” She asked hopefully, grinning even wider when Kai nodded, smiling down at her. “Can we.. do that.. more?” he asked hopefully. 

He didn't fully understand why it had felt so good, but knew that it had, and wanted more. Mara giggled, and began to shift her soft little body against Kai's member, hoping to keep it from getting too soft. 

Thankfully, with a little help from his fairy friend, Kai's member remained stiff and ready for more fun. He smiled at her nodding, and followed her instructions for what to do next with less hesitation than he had before. Mara told him to pick her up in his hand like a doll, and showed him how to line his member up to her pussy. 

He was worried that if he followed what she told him to do and pushed her down onto his member, the difference in size would hurt her, but she assured him that she would be fine; fairies evidently being more durable than she looked. 

Trusting her, Kai forced her body down as she asked him to, moaning with her as he unknowingly used her body as an onahole. 

Mara moaned in delight as she felt her little body being stretched beyond what a human would be able to handle without breaking, eyes rolling back in her head as she was used like a fuck toy. 

Kai wasn't capable of understanding the full kinkiness of what he was doing, and simply continued to 'play', moving Mara's body up and down his cock like she was little more than his cum rag. 

What few thoughts Mara was capable of having while her body was utterly stuffed to capacity by this were all focused on what else she would love to teach Kai in the future. Mara didn't last long of course, her body tensing up and shaking around Kai's cock after less than a minute of being used like this. 

But to her delight, Kai didn't stop, continuing to use her until his own orgasm came. Mara's eyes practically rolled back in her head as she was pumped full like a water balloon with cum. K

ai collapsed back onto his rump with Mara still on his cock, both panting heavily and relishing the afterglow of their 'game.' Kai was happy for the fun, and when he finally had breath back in his lungs, asked Mara if she knew any more 

mes like that. The little fairy couldn't recall a time she'd been more proud.


End file.
